Red Arrow
by Ghost Fox Goddess
Summary: During a mission, an assasin kidnaps Roy. They try to find Roy but end up finding his clone. The team don't know hes a clone. When Clone Roy gets his memory about being a clone back, the team including clone Roy search for the real Roy. What happened to the real Roy? Will everything go back to normal? Or is everything now different? Based on 'Young Justice' where this happens.
1. chapter 1

Star City was dark and had very little light in some places, only the street lights and moon giving light. Most of Star City's people are safe at home, without being in danger from the criminals that the Green Arrow fights. Star City holds lots of businesses and corporations such as Queen Consolidated, Merlyn Global Group, Kord industries, Lord Mesa Bakery, a S.T.A.R labs storage facility, Verdant, Poison, City Hall, Nodell Towers and the Arrowcave.

The Arrowcave is the headquarters for Team Arrow. It houses Oliver's equipment and suit as well as the gear for the rest of the team that has a suit.

Oliver in his Green Arrow suit was sparring with John in the Arrow cave. Thea was sat with Felicity and Laurel watching the two boys spar. Roy walked in, slamming the metal door behind him.

"What's up with him?" Thea asked Laurel and Felicity.

They shrugged in response and watched him take his anger out on the table.

"Stop destroying stuff, no one needs to deal with your anger" Oliver said.

"Neither does anyone else about your anger" Roy argued.

Roy stormed out the cave and onto the streets into darkness.

"I'm gonna go find Roy" Thea exclaimed.

They all looked at her then continued with what they're doing. Thea stood up from her chair and walked up the stairs and opened the door. She closed the door and walked into the nightclub called verdant.

Oliver originally wanted verdant to be named after himself, "Queens". He then chose the name "Verdant" which means green.

Thea continued to walk to find Roy. She found him sitting outside the club staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine" Roy lied.

"What's really wrong, I know your lying" Thea replied.

"I just got pissed off by a person on the streets, that's it" Roy replied.

"Ok, want to come back in?" Thea said "I've brought cake"

"Sure, why not" Roy smiled and got up.

They both walked into Verdant and into the Arrowcave. When they walked in everyone was still there. Everyone was crowded around Felicity and looking at the computer screen.

"We've got a lead" Oliver said.

He then walked over to his compound bow and put his quiver, with his arrows in, on his back. He then pulled this hood over his face.

"Suit up" Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver, John, Laurel, Thea and Roy stood on the street next to Queen Consolidated.

"Who are we after?" John asked.

"A woman. She goes by the name Cheshire" Oliver said.

"Whats she look like?" Roy asked.

"She is 5'6, has thick black hair, brown eyes, she's Vietnamese, she wears a dark green kimono, has black knee-high boots, she wears a white mask resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin" Oliver explained " She is an assassin for the league of assassins"

"Any other things about Cheshire that you would like to add before we find her?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, She has a true killer's instinct and is willing to go to any means necessary to accomplish her goals, whether it be through attacks, murder, or blackmail. She treats her opponents like a cat would treat a mouse, allowing herself to be involved in playful banter to a small extent. She actually enjoys the prospect of killing, but she is not without her own sense of duty, following the orders of her masters to the letter, despite how easy it would be for her to ignore them" Oliver explained.

"How have you found out all of this information about her?" John asked.

"I found out about her a while ago and was digging into the files about her and the murder cases about the people she's murdered" Oliver explained.

"And we didn't know about this because?" Roy asked.

Before he could answer, mysterious shadow ran past them. They looked towards the person but they were gone.

"She's on the roof" Laurel said.

Oliver, Thea and Roy shot arrows to the roof so they can use it as a grapling hook to get up.

"Spartan, Black Canary, You go through the building, we will start without you" Oliver said.

They nodded and ran through the building. The three archers got to the roof and surrounded Cheshire.

"It's about time you arrived. I was wondering if you would show" Cheshire said, her mask staring right at them.

"Surrender now Jade or we will bring you down" Oliver said.

Cheshire, shocked for a second how he knew her name, smiled under her mask and stepped closer to Oliver.

"If you know me then it will be you that surrenders" She said.

Cheshire reached to her sides and grabbed her weapons. Her weapon of chose is her Sai's. She gripped her Sai's and threw one of them at John and Laurel who only just made it to the roof.

As everyone looked to see where the sai went, Cheshire made her exit across the roof tops.

"Cheshire's getting away" Roy said, chasing after the assassin.

"Arsenal!" Thea called out but it was too late, he was gone.

"Speedy, Go after Arsenal. Spartan, Black Canary follow me. We are needed somewhere else. Felicity has got another lead, someones killing the cops at the SCPD" Oliver said.

Thea nodded and chased after Roy. Oliver, Laurel and John quickly ran through Queen Consolidated to the streets where they ran for the SCPD.

Roy went after Cheshire, leaping across the buildings. Soon the buildings came to an end as the street ended.

"End of the line Cheshire" Roy called out.

"Thats where your wrong. I'm exactly where I need to be" Cheshire replied.

A confused Roy pulled back the string on his bow with an arrow ready to fire. Before he could do anything, Cheshire walked forward and stabbed him with her other sai, not to kill him though. Cheshire smirked as she saw Thea. Cheshire pulled out a flash bomb and threw it onto the floor, causing a bright flash, which enabled her escape with an unconcious Roy.

"Damn. Ollie's not gonna like this" Thea said to herself.

Oliver, Laurel and John arrived at the SCPD quickly. they walked in seeing the police kneeling on the floor. around them lay a couple of murdered cops. luckily, Laurels father Quentin Lance was one of those who was alive. Laurel spotted him and sighed in relief. They walked into the room. Oliver which his bow up, arrow ready to fire, Laurel had her beau staffs and John had his guns.

"Drop the guns now!" Oliver shouted to the men with masks on.

They froze, obviously not expecting this. Most of the men dropped their guns and surrendered. The other few pointed their guns at them and shot at them. Oliver dodged them easily and knocked out the men. Laurel and John dodged them as well. One bullet just about scratched the side of Laurels arm.

The cops stood up and arrested the men, thanking the three heroes.

They walked out and went back to the arrowcave.

"Thea has some thing she wants to tell you" Felicity said to Oliver, Laurel and John.

"Wheres Roy?" Laurel asked, seeing no Roy in the cave.

"I found Roy but Cheshire knocked him out and used a flash bomb and got away, with Roy" Thea explained.

Oliver put his bow on the table and looked at Felicity.

"You think you can locate them?" Oliver asked her.

"Why do you even have to ask" Felicity said as she turned to her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Theres no sign of Roy, its like he doesn't exist" Felicity said.

"Have you...?" Oliver sarted but was cut of.

"Yes, I've tried everything. He hasn't come upon facial recognition, no ones seen him, heres no reports on Cheshire since when we last saw her which was two days ago, no ones seen either of them. The tracker on Roy isn't working, nothings working" Felicity said.

John, Laurel and Thea weren't in the cave yet. John was with Lyla, Laurel was at the SVPD with her father and Thea is upstairs at the nightclub sorting out stuff.

"This is all my fault" Oliver sat as he sat down.

"How is this your fault?" Felicity asked.

"I should have went, not Thea. I could of stopped Cheshire and saved Roy but..." Oliver explained but Felicity cut him off.

"But you were saving the lives of the whole police department and saved them including Lance" Felicity explained "We will find Roy, eventually."

"I'm going to search for him, let me know if you find anything" Oliver said, suiting up.

"Roger that sir. I mean, ok. i didn't mean anything by it, i was just saying sir, not being rude..." Felicity said.

"Felicity" Oliver interupted.

"Shutting up now" Felicity said.

Oliver grabbed his quiver, put it on his back and grabbed his bow before walking out.

* * *

Oliver jumped off of a building and onto the ground. Landing quietly he sneaked into the area where a ground of criminals were. They weren't so good at hiding, especially from the arrow.

"Where is Aresnal?" Oliver said as he drew his bow.

"We don't know, we swear, we haven't seen 'im" One of them said.

"I don't believe you" Oliver said.

He pulled his bow back more and let go, an arrow went into one of their knees.

"Tell me or the next time i aim higher" Oliver said as he pulled another arrow from the quiver and into the bow.

Oliver pulled the bow back and aimed higher on the man. Oliver went to let go when...

"Ok, Ok!" He said "We saw him yesterday, being pulled by a cat lady in green with black hair. She took 'im outta Star City"

"Where?!" Oliver yelled, ready to fire another arrow.

"I don't know man, i swear" He said, fearing for his life "All I saw was the creept cat lady, Your guy and a bold man in a suit. They hopped in the car and drove outta the city."

"Did you see the lisence plate?!" Oliver asked while yelling.

"No, just don't shoot me" The man said.

"What time?!" Oliver asked.

"I dunno, proberly about 10 at night" The man said still scared.

"Get out of here now or your'll find an arrow in you!" Oliver yelled.

The men scattered out the area and away from him.

Oliver fired a grappling hook arrow at a close building and got out the area. Oliver jumped from building to building so he could get back to the Arrowcave.

Oliver walked into the cave finding everyone else in there unlike before when it was just Felicity.

"I have a lead" Oliver announced.

"On Roy?" Felicity asked.

"You have?" Thea said amazed.

"A group of criminals saw him and Cheshire leaving Star City around 10 in a car with a bold man in a suit. You think you can use that?" Oliver explained.

"I think" Felicity said turning her chair around to the computer.

Felicity started typing and smiled as she found what she was looking for.

"I found a CCTV footage of this" Felicity said.

Felicity pulled up the video and put it on on a bigger screen where everyone can see. Felicity, Oliver, Thea, John and Laurel crowded around the screen.

The video played. Roy was still unconscious and was carried by Cheshire. She dumped him in the ground, hard. The man in a suit got a woman to put Roy in the car. They saw Cheshire and the man talking for a while but were unable to hear them. Cheshire got in the car after the man and the car drove off. Felicity turned off the video after.

"Run facial recognition on the man. They probably dumped the car so don't use that" Oliver instructed.

"You got it" Felicity said.

She started typing and used the video. Eventually she got a hit. The man showed up on screen along with his name, address and information.

"Boom!" Felicity said "we've got our guy"

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"Lex Luthor" Felicity replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lex Luthor?" Oliver repeated.

"Yeah he's a wealthy, philanthropist to the city of Metropolis, and is one of the most intelligent people in the world. he is the owner of a corporation called Lexcorp" Felicity explained.

"I know who he is, just why would he want Roy?" Oliver replied.

"And that is what we are going to find out" Felicity said as she started typing.

"Hack into Lecorp computers" Oliver said.

"Already on it" Felicity said.

After a minute Felicity spun around on her chair facing the team: Oliver, John, Thea and Laurel.

"We have a problem" Felicity said.

"What problem?" John asked.

"The Lexcorp computers have a high defense systems that won't allow me to get through. I need remote access to their computers which means you guys have to infiltrate Lexcorp and plug this into a computer" Felicity said holding up a USB stick.

Oliver grabbed the USB and looked at the others.

"Ok, Felicity you stay here and monitor the mission while me, Dig, Speedy and Laurel go the Lexcorp" Oliver said.

"Whats the plan?" Thea asked.

"Laurel, Dig, you two are the security guards. Thea you plug the USB into the computer while i distract Luthor" Oliver said "Laurel and Dig you are covering Thea. You clear the areas that Thea needs to get through and make sure she doesn't get caught. If she gets caught, Luthor will know what we are doing and will be on to us, the mission will be harder and Roy could be hurt, tortured or worse, killed."

"And I will monitor mission, keep an eye on you through the security cameras like usual" Felicity said.

"Lets go" Oliver said.

* * *

The Team arrived at Lexcorp, not in uniform.

Oliver was in a suit and tie. Laurel and John were in security guard uniforms. Thea was dressed in black trousers with a black hoodie and a white top.

"Laurel, Dig, your up first" Oliver said.

Laurel and John nodded and walked through the doors into Lexcorp. They used a security badge (made by Felicity) to get in and prove they are part of Lexcorp. They walked past the main room and waited next to the elevator.

Thea walked into the room next. She walked through security where she handed in a slip (faked by Felicity). The Guards let Thea through where she met Laurel and John in the elevator.

Oliver walked into the room and spoke.

"I have an appointment with Lex Luthor" Oliver said with a smile.

"Right this way mr Queen" He said.

Oliver followed the man to the elevator where he pressed the button to the top floor. The man left Oliver on his own as he walked out before the elevator closed and went to the main room at security.

"Felicity" Oliver said into his eye piece.

 _"Laurel and John are in, I see them through the security camera on level 5. Thea is behind them but not to close"_ Felicity replied.

"Tell me when Thea is in" Oliver said.

 _"Ok"_ Felicity said.

the elevator doors opened and Oliver walked out. He walked up to Lex Luthors office and knocked. The door opened revealing his assistant. Oliver stepped in and sat down at his desk. Luthor's assistant walked out leaving the two together.

"Mr Queen, pleasure to meet you in person" Lex said shaking Olivers hand.

"Likewise Luthor" Oliver lied.

"Why the last minute meeting?" Lex said.

"I wanted to talk buisness, Queen consolidated and Lexcorp deal" Oliver said.

 _"Thea has just reached the room. Cough if you get this"_ Felicity said through the ear piece.

Oliver coughed before Lex started talking.

"What kind of deal?" Lex asked.

"I have something that you don't and you have something i don't. Hopefully we can swap" Oliver said.

 _"Did you think this through as that sounds like a rubbish deal"_ Felicity commented.

"That sounds like a great idea" Lex said "Now what do you have that I don't?"

"Security that pay attension t who they let in" Oliver said.

 _"Thats ironic as thats how we got in"_ Felicity commented.

"Thats what your going with?" Lex asked.

"No. Thats just a comment" Oliver said "Your company is losing its respects. Lexcorp is seen as an corporation that is losing its money and employees"

"So your saying is that you can get us back up again so we are respected?" Lex said.

"Exactly. If I come to Metropolis on live TV with you, then they will see Lexcorp as an organisation that is respected enough to see me" Oliver said.

 _"Thea is done. Give her a minute then come out"_ Felicity said.

"That will also make us seem like we can't do things for our selves and need help from playboy Oliver Queen's company" Lex said.

"I've changed" Oliver said.

"Doesn't seem like it. What did you want in return?" Lex asked.

"Blueprints" Oliver said.

"Which one? we have many" Luthor said.

"Blueprints for the particle accelerator" Oliver replied.

"How did you know I have that?" Lex asked.

"I didn't and you just confirmed it" Oliver said "the blueprints are stolen."

"Get out before I call security" Lex said angrily.

Oliver smiled, more like smirked, at Lex. He got up and walked out the room and put the building.

"You got it speedy?" Oliver asked over the comms.

 _"Of course_ " Thea said smirking.

Team Arrow met back at the Arrowcave where Thea gave Felicity the USB.

"Oliver, your deal was silly, you got Luthor to dislike you" Felicity said.

"No. I got him to know that I know what he's up to" Oliver said "So next time he knows that someone else knows and will act hesitantly next time which means he will let his guard down so it's easier for us to do our job"

"That's actually..." Felicity started.

"Smart" Thea finished with a smile.

"What's the next plan?" John asked.

"We see if Luthor has anything on Roy" Oliver replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity plugged in the USB into the computer in the Arrowcave. Felicity ran through the system until she found something useful.

"Got something" Felicity announced.

everyone turned their heads towards Felicity. Felicity looked at the compter as everyone came near her.

"Luthor founded a group called Cadmus" Felicity said.

"Cadmus?" Laurel repeated.

"its bad news" Felicity answered "I think Luthor took Roy to Cadmus for experimental purposes."

"Experments?" Thea said concerned.

"Cadmus specialises in experiments" Felicity replied.

"Is there anything else on Cadmus?" John asked.

"No" Felicity replied "Luthor didn't put much on Cadmus. Probably to keep people like us from finding out."

"Where is it?" Thea asked.

"Washington D.C." Felicity replied "Under the name Cadmus Labs."

"What happens if Roy isn't with Cadmus?" John asked.

"Good question" Oliver said "If Roy is not there then we get out and look through more of Luthors stuff. He has Roy somewhere and I plan on finding him."

"To Cadmus then" Thea smiled.

* * *

Oliver, John, Laurel and Thea stood outside Cadmus in their hero suits. Felicity stayed in the Arrowcave.

Cadmus is a large grey building. there is very few windows and contained a large sign with the words 'cadmus, advanced laboratory research' on the front.

"We go in through that window" Oliver said, pointing his bow to the window.

Oliver put an arrow on his bow and drew back. He fired the arrow just abover the the window. Oliver went with the arrow like a grabbling hook and entered through the window. Thea did the same leaving the non-archers on the ground. Oliver tossed some rope out the window for John and Laurel to climb.

Oliver found a computer and started going through the files to see if he could find anything. Thea walked out of the doorslowly and carefully. she saw a elevator down the end of the corridor. just as it was closing she saw a figure. The figure looked like a man except it had a greyish complexion and had horns.

"Guys" Thea said, gaining the attention of the rest of the team.

Oliver walked over to the control systems and took off the cover. Oliver pressed where his comms are.

"Felicity" Oliver said over the comms.

" _this is wrong"_ Felicity said looking at the systems through a camera " _this a high speed express elevator. It doesnt belong on a 2 story building_."

"Neither does what i just saw" Thea commented.

"Felicity..." Oliver started.

" _Open the doors"_ Felicity commanded.

Oliver pulled the doors apart.

"And Thats why they need an express elevator" Thea said looking down to see it goes down lots of sub floors.

Oliver fired an 'grabbling hook' arrow to the top of the elevator. He tugged at it to see if it was strong enough. Thea did the same. Oliver grabbed the rope and slid down it. Laurel grabbed Oliver's rope and slid down it. Thea and John slid down Thea's rope. They came to the end of the ropes. They looked around. there was a door which said 'SL 26'.

"We are at Sub-Level 26. Are we going in?" John asked.

"Yes" Oliver said as he started swinging the rope.

Thea and John did the same. they all landed on a ledge. Oliver plugged a stick into the mainframe.

" _Bypassing secrurity_ " Felicity said as she tapped away at her computer _"And we're in"_

Oliver opened the doors and they walked in. It was along corridor. they did a light jog to the end. They entered a room where the room was filled with containers that had creatures in that had been experimented on. Sparks of electricity came off all the identical creatures.

"Cadmus stays of the grid" Laurel said "Using these... things."

"What are they?" John asked.

Oliver went over the the computer, plugging the stick back in.

"Felicity" Oliver said.

" _They call them Genomorphs"_ Felicity said over the comms _"Theres at least six different kinds of them all containing powers"_

"Powers? Like Metahumans?" John asked.

 _"Super strength, Telepathy, Razor claws and Telekenesis. They are like living weapons"_ Felicity said.

"They're engineering an army" Oliver said "But the question is, who for?"

"Cadmus is doing a lot more than experimenting on Roy" Thea stated.

 _"There is more stuff"_ Felicity added " _Project Kr, Project Blockbuster, Project Match and Project Sidekick."_

Oliver took out the stick and the team looked at the genomorphs.

"Stay there!" A voice said behind them.

They turned around to find a guard with a couple of genomorphs. The genomorph on the guards had mini horns which gloweed red, telepathically controlling him.

"We need to go" Laurel said "We need to get Roy"

"Agreed" Oliver said shooting an arrow at the floor infront of them.

The arrow released smoak like a smoak bomb. Team Arrow ran towards the elevator. they got into the elevator quickly as soon as it opened. Oliver pressed the button saying 'SL 42'. they started going down to Sub-level 42.


	5. Authors Notice

**Authors Notice:**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry it's taking so long to update. Had a lot to deal with like homework, revision, other stuff and my horse just got put down today.**

 **I will try to update at the weekend as I'm not busy. Hopefully I will update more regularly.**

 **Unfortunately I have more exams coming up and revision will be essential so that takes priority over everything. I will always have time for this so I will update this weekend.**


	6. Chapter 5

They reached SL 42 quickly and got out. They walked out and into a corridor which led to lots of rooms. At the end of the corridor was a room with large doors.

"That's got to be the place" Laurel said, glancing at the door that was different to the rest.

"It could be but that seems a bit too easy. They probably want us to go there but Roy would be someone that's plain and not as obvious" Oliver replied, looking at the other doors for a clue on Roy's whereabouts.

Laurel stepped forwards and walked towards the large door. She put her face near the glass and looked through it. There was a curtain near the back like it was a hospital. The room looked similar to a lab and had needles and vials.

"Laurel, anything in there" Oliver asked walking towards her with John and Thea.

"It looks like a lab of some sorts most of the room is dark. It's hard to tell" Laurel replied turning around.

The elevator opened behind them and guards came out.

"Go I'm now!" Oliver said noticing the guards.

The four of them rushed into the room and locked it with the multiple locks. The guards went to open the door but they were unable to.

"Guys!" John said standing next to the curtain at the back.

They turned their heads towards John who was looking behind the curtain.

"You might want to take a look at this" John said, keeping her eyes on what ever is behind the curtain.

Oliver, Laurel and Thea walked towards Thea in a fast walk. John grabbed the curtain and pulled it back reavealing what's behind it.

The team let out a shocked gasp realising what John had found.

"It's Roy!" Thea gasped.

Roy had an oxygen mask on with a life support machine. Roy was connected to an Electrocardiograph (ECG) machine and multiple drips.

"Is he going to be ok?" Laurel asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm not sure" John replied.

"Are we going to take him?" Thea asked.

"Felicity" Oliver said over the comms

 _"Grab him. I'll set up something over here"_ Felicity replied.

"But he could die. He's on this for a reason!" Thea exclaimed.

 _"He will die if he stays there. They will use him and do horrible stuff to him. Take him and he was a better chance at living"_ Felicity replied over the comms to a worried Thea.

"Why don't we take him to S.T.A.R. labs. They would know how to help him" John asked.

 _"Good point. You guys get Roy and I'll meet you at S.T.A.R labs. I will tell them the situation"_ Felicity said, you could hear her move around on the other side of the comms.

"First, How are we getting out? There are guards outside the door and we are you sub levels" Thea asked, reminding them.

"There's got to be another way out" Oliver said looking around the room for another door or something.

"Or you can just stand back and I'll open the door and scream" Laurel said.

"Sure. Fine. Go ahead, just don't bring the building down on us" Oliver said.

The team, not including Laurel, stood back a bit. Laurel walked towards the door and opened it. She stood in front of 20 or more guards. She started screaming and the guards all fell backwards into the ground or into a wall. Laurel turned back to the team and smiled.

"The path is clear now" Laurel said walking out the door.

John unhooked Roy from everything and picked him up. Thea walked out the door next, then John with Roy. Oliver went last, still looking around just in case.

They stepped over the unconscious guards and made their way to the elevator. They all got in the elevator and went up to the normal level, ground level. They sort of ran out the building and jumped in the car that they came in. Oliver got on his motorbike instead. They drove off to S.T.A.R. labs quickly.

They arrived at S.T.A.R. labs in Central City a bit after and got in. They were greeted by Felicity and team Flash. The Flash-Barry- grabbed Roy and ran him out the room to a bed and attached him to everything that he was attached to at Cadmus. Barry ran out the room and grabbed Caitlin and ran back to Roy.

"Caitlin is looking after Roy now" Barry said.

"Good" Oliver said looking at Barry and nodding "thanks Barry."

"Anytime" Barry said quickly "so what happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped by Lex Luthor who took him to Cadmus" Oliver replied.

"That's all you know? You don't know why or for what purpose?" Barry asked confused.

"No" was all Oliver said.

"That's just messed up. You don't kidnap a hero for nothing. You gotta have a reason" Cisco added from behind, sat at the main table where all the computers are.

"Well you could kidnap a hero for no reason. But this time I don't thing there's no reason" Thea replied taking a seat.

"So do you know when he's gonna wake up?" John asked Barry.

"No. But Caitlin will say. You could go back to Star City and we will say when he's awake" Barry replied.

"Ok thanks for the help" Oliver said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Bye" team flash said at different times.

Team arrow walked out S.T.A.R. labs and made their way back to Star City.


End file.
